1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gift boxes and wrapping and more specifically to the combination of a gift box, a decorative bow and a display packaging for the same, which can be offered for sale as such in the retail stores for those who want to nicely "wrap" a gift prior to offering it.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There is a fairly extensive prior art pertaining to the subject of gift boxes. Such boxes are typically made from stiff paperboard or the like, which is foldable either into a flat, envelope-like form, or in the form of a parallelepiped container. Such construction may or may not be designed to be sold within a display packaging.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,037,515 issued to W. H. LEES on Apr. 14, 1936, there is disclosed gift wrapping package that includes a ribbon card to stiffen it. The package is sold in a substantially flat form.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,008 issued to MURRAY et al on Aug. 13, 1974, there is disclosed a receptacle in the form of a parallelepiped container having foldable wrapping flaps secured to its underside. The wrapping flaps have reverse decorative sides which appear to the sight when they are folded up to wrap the container. The invention disclosed in this patent is limited to the container itself and does not disclose or suggest any display packaging for it.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,592 issued to KLUKOS on Jan. 28, 1986, there is disclosed a packaging for flat, planar objects such as cards and lithographs. This packaging has a ribbon which sandwiches and holds the cards together. It is clearly limited to such planar objects.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,509 issued to FONAS on Feb. 23, 1988, there is disclosed a gift wrapping which is laminated to a box and a system of tabs and slots to attach a decorative bow or rosette thereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,532 issued to DAVIDSON et al on: Jul. 13, 1993, there is disclosed a container which is formed of a cutout blank foldable into a rectangular shape. In this patent, the gift must be inserted at one step of the folding operation.